Jössz te még
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Ez egy Bill/Charlie történet, tehát slash azon belül is incest. Rövid tartalom: Reggel. Egyiptom. Két Weasley.:


**Cím:** Jössz te még...

**Korhatár:** 16+

**Párosítás:** Bill/Charlie

**Műfaj:** egyperces

**Figyelmeztetés:** incest, enyhe erotikus tartalom, AU

**Kikötés:** Minden jog J. K. Rowlingnak fenntartva. Én csak kölcsön veszem a karaktereket mások és magam szórakoztatására.

**Megjegyzés:** Az Anonim fanfic memére íródott az Eniel oldalán lévő Bill/Charlie ötletre.

**Tartalom:** Reggel. Egyiptom. Két Weasley.:)

**Jössz te még...**

A fiatal férfi jóleső kényelmességgel terült el az ágyon. Hosszú, vörös haja rakoncátlan lángfolyamként futott végig az ágyneműn, színesítve az egyhangú szövetet. Álmában mosoly terült szét az enyhén szeplős arcán, ami az elmúlt éjszaka következménye volt. Ujjai meg-megrezdültek, tudatlanul bizsergetve a másik fiatalember hátának bőrét, aki halk morranásokkal reagált mindenegyes önkénytelen impulzusra. Bágyadt nyugalom vette körül őket, amely a szenvedélytől izzó mágia hullámzás maradékával vegyült, ami még lassan lüktetve csak fokozatosan tűnt el a szobából, bizonyítva két ember vágyának erejét. Valószínű, hogy az egyiptomi hangulat lehetett a felelős ezért, vagy valami régi, két lélek mélyére eltemetett érzelem, amely csillapításra vágyott, kérlelhetetlenül lángra lobbantva a kósza szikrákat két testvér szívében, lávafolyammá egyesítve azt, így csillapítva a bennük izzó vágy démonát, hogy végre nyugalmat leljenek.

De az elért megnyugvás már csak pár pillanatig tartott, mert a felkelő egyiptomi nap sugarai kéretlenül törtek be a szobába a függöny ráncain keresztül, felébresztve a hosszú vörös hajzuhatag gazdáját. Bosszús morgás kíséretében moccant meg, kinyitva aranybarna szemét, amit azonnal meg is bánt, mert a ragyogó narancs fény rögtön bántani kezdte a íriszeit, így azonmód vissza is csukta. Majd már óvatosabban újra megpróbálkozott a művelettel, s fáradtan végig nézett a karjában fekvő rövid, vörös hajú fiatalemberen, majd gondolt egyet, s az eddig a hátán nyugvó keze selymes felfedezőkörútra indult a még alvó öccse bőrén. Végül a csábítóan feszes fenéken állapodott meg. Keményen markolta meg, újra ébredező vad szenvedéllyel, egy erőteljesebb mormogást csalva ki a tompor gazdájából. Az erős behatásra kinyíltak az álmos kék szemek, kábán nézve a most vörösesbarnán izzó íriszekbe.

– Jó reggelt – mormogta Charlie halk rekedtességgel.

– Neked is – vigyorgott rá Bill.

Felhúzta magához a másikat, s új keletű határozottsággal csókolta meg. A tegnapi esetlen, vonakodó, játékos puhatolózás már a múlté volt. Minden olyan magától értetődőnek tűnt, s talán pont ez a természetesség volt az, mely a kisebbik Weasley fivért kiszakította a mámorból.

– Bill, ne! – tolta el magától bátyját olyan hirtelenséggel, mint amivel ő az előbb táncba hívta a nyelvét.

– Mi a baj?

A másik rámeredő, riadt beszélő tekintete, s a tapintható csend önmagáért beszélt.

– Más aranyvérű családban is megesik az ilyen – cirógatta meg a szép ívű arcot, de Charlie elhúzódott tőle.

– Bill!

– Jaj, ugyan már! Kicsit jobban szeretjük egymást, mint az testvéreknél szokás, de az még nem bűn – próbálta meg újra a karjába húzni a másikat, de nem járt sikerrel.

Charlie kiült az ágy szélére, s dúló érzelmeivel küszködve, szótlanul meredt maga elé. Most már Bill sem mozdult, csak várt. A csendet végül a kisebbik fivér törte meg.

– Hogy történhetett ez meg? – nézett kétségbeesett vágyokozással a másikra. – Annyira kívánlak, s nem csak tegnap óta.

Az arca ettől a vallomástól legalább olyan vörös színt öltött, mint enyhe hullámokban kunkorodó haja.

– Az érzés kölcsönös. Nem igazán tudom megmagyarázni. Van és kész, s annál rosszabb, minél jobban küzdünk ellene. Na, gyere! – húzta vissza az ágy közepére testvérét, aki puha mellkasába fúrta az arcát.

– Szerinted, a többiek mit szólnának hozzá?

– Nem kell tudniuk róla. – Egy megrovó kék szempár folytatásra késztette. – Hát, lássuk csak – tűnődött egy pillanatig. – Anya helyben elájulna, apa sokkot kapna, s állna tátott szájjal, mintha dermesztő átok érte volna.

– Hé, ez nem vicces! – bokszolt a vállába Charlie, de az ő szája szegletében is mosoly játszott.

Bill figyelmen kívül hagyta, s folytatta.

– ...az ikrek, hm... ők a szokásos sátáni vigyorukkal magasra feltartanák a hüvelykujjukat, Ginny hasonlóképp.

– Ezt miből gondolod?

– Kis huncut a mi kishúgunk, én mondom. Ahogy hallottam hírét, csak Harry társaságában válik félénk kiscicává.

– Ebben igazad lehet, bár a Titkok Kamrájában történtek kissé betettek neki.

– Szerintem, hamarabb kiheveri, mint gondolnád.

– Erős lány. De most már jobb lesz, ha megyek – bontakozott ki hirtelen az ölelésből. – Nem szeretném, ha itt érne anya ébresztője. Tudod milyen, nem számít neki, hogy felnőttek vagyunk, meg egyébként sem kéne folytatni.

– Már megint, Charlie?

– Nem csinálhatjuk. Ezt te is tudod – rázta meg a fejét, s újra az ágy szélére mászva a földön heverő ruhái után nyúlt.

– Jössz te még olyan olthatatlan szenvedéllyel a karjaimba, mint tegnap este – bizonygatta az idősebb fivér.

– Nem. Ennyi. Vége.

– Jössz te még...

– Menj a fenébe! – tört ki hirtelen Charlie-ból a tehetetlenség, majd ruháival a kezében egy pukkanás kíséretében eltűnt a szobából.

Billt nem keserítette el ez a fejlemény, hisz nagyon jól ismerte testvérét. Jóllakott vigyorral a képén terült el ismét az ágyon, élvezve a réseken betóduló arany sugarak meleg játékát meztelen bőrén.

– Jössz te még... – suttogta újra.

**Vége**


End file.
